


The Perfect Gift

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Suprise, Fluff, Just something cute I wrote, M/M, Schmoop, Who can't resist the boys with puppies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has been begging Liam for a dog so on his birthday Liam finally caves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments welcomed.

Liam couldn’t help but roll his eyes as his boyfriend came wandering into the kitchen. One look at Zayn and Liam knew what was going to happen next. Ever since the two of them had gotten a flat together Zayn had been dropping hints of wanting to get a dog. Liam merely had rolled his eyes at first and remark about them always being on tour and not having the time for one. This always resulted in a pout from Zayn and him ignoring Liam for a good hour but at last today Liam had decided to give in.

As Zayn set to work on making his breakfast Liam spoke, “Happy Birthday babe.” He saw the older boy look back at him and with a grin, “Thanks love, now what do you have planned for me today?” Raising an eyebrow Liam quipped, “Eat your breakfast and get ready then you will see.” He laughed as Zayn practically hurried through breakfast and Liam got up wandering down the hall. As Liam finished getting ready he heard Zayn in the shower. Walking back down the hallway and into the living room he waited for his boyfriend.

At last Zayn came walking in with a huge smile on his face. Liam grinned as the boy dropped onto his lap and asked, “So where are you taking me?” Pressing a kiss to Zayn’s lips he chirped, “You will have to wait and see, now come on.” He watched as Zayn pouted and Liam gently pushed the boy off his lap and spoke, “Lets go then.” He couldn’t help but laugh as the newly twenty year old practically bounded out of the house like a kid heading to the candy store.

As they piled into the car, Liam couldn’t help but grin as Zayn fidgeted in the seat. Driving through the streets of London, Liam navigated the SUV until at last they reached the destination. Pulling in he turned to see Zayn’s eyes go wide. He had never seen Zayn so happy and he turned towards Liam asking, “We are at an Animal Shelter does that mean?” Nodding his head Liam grinned and replied, “Yes, it means I am getting you a dog or puppy for your birthday.” He watched as Zayn threw himself across the car and plucked a quick kiss onto Liam’s lips before squeezing him.

Hugging his boyfriend back he spoke, “Come on and lets go in and start looking.” He watched as Zayn nodded and the two slipped out of the vehicle. Walking into the shelter Liam approached the front desk and spoke, “We would like to look at what dogs you have up for adoption.” He watched the receptionist take in exactly who they were before stuttering; “Uh let me go get one of the kennel workers then.” They watched the girl scramble into the back and minutes later appear with a worker.

They shook hands and answered a few questions before being led back. Liam grinned as Zayn slowly began to pass by the kennels squatting down every few to scratch a dog’s head or allow the dog to lick his fingers while asking a question. After a few minutes Liam was joining him in bending down and petting the dogs. It wasn’t until they found a cute little grey and black shepherd mix that he saw Zayn hesitate. He took a few minutes longer and Liam settled down beside him. They sat like that for a few minutes before the worker asked, “Would you guys like to play with her in the play area?” Liam looked at Zayn and his boyfriend nodded so Liam spoke, “We would love that.”

They waited for the worker to snap a leash onto the dog and they followed her out. As soon as the dog was off the leash she came bounding at them bouncing around playfully and wagging her tail. Both boys squatted and practically fell over as the dog darted between the two wriggling and kissing their faces. Finally erupting into laughter Liam watched as Zayn scooped his arms around the dogs head calming it down. Looking at Zayn he asked, “So is this the one then Z?” He watched his boyfriend’s face break out into a grin and remark, “I think it is!” Turning towards the worker he asked, “What’s its name?” They watched the worker smile and reply, “Her name is Zoey.” Reaching over Liam scratched her ears and asked, “Do you want to come home with us Zoey?” He laughed as the dogs tail thumped eagerly against the ground and he stood speaking, “We want her.”

They watched as the workers face broke out into a grin and chirped, “Great! Lets go do the paperwork then!” Liam nodded towards Zayn to stay and he followed the worker in. The paperwork took around thirty minutes to complete and finally they excited the shelter with an excited Zoey tugging at the leash. Climbing into the car, Zayn turned towards him and spoke, “Best birthday gift ever babe.” Zayn leaned over to kiss him but they ended up laughing as Zoey butted her head in between the boys. Scratching her head once more Liam spoke, “Come on Zo and lets get you home and settled.”

Liam dropped Zayn and Zoey off at home before making a quick run to the pet store for the necessities. When he returned he couldn’t help but laugh as Zayn was wrestling with the furry dog. Pulling out some of the chew toys he bought they quickly were all wresting on the ground. Finally after an hour Zoey made herself comfortable on her new bed. Liam looked to see Zayn grinning at him and as his boyfriend kissed him he murmured, “You’re the best.” Shrugging his shoulders Liam replied, “I hated seeing you so upset with me and just seeing you with her makes me smile.” Grinning the two scrambled up onto the couch and settled down to watch TV as their new dog slept.


End file.
